Changing Traditions
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa's road to ladyship and her trials as she joins the Rachester family. However it is not just her status that's being changed in such matter but also the family's long and old traditions. tags: Romance/ Humor/ Family/ Drama


Title: Changing Traditions

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaihou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

The Duke glared at the scene in the middle of the ballroom of his castle where his second grandson kissing a maid in front of their guests, and he blared in anger shouting his name after he took off carrying the maid. His daughter, the mother of his grandson tried to calm him down.

An hour passed after his outburst seeing his grandson with a maid he felt disgraced until his eldest grandson spoke, "She wasn't a maid" he stated and they all looked at him, "She's his lover back in Japan and apparently she never gave up on him just like what he did to her" he smirked.

"And what is she in Japan? I hope she is not a commoner" his grandfather rubbed the bridge of his nose after feeling another head ache coming.

"About that…" Gerard continued and his grandfather groaned.

"Call Takumi and his lover, I want to meet her" he glared, Patricia looked nervous of what's to come.

After calling them the young lady already changed to her modest dress that her friends packed for her trip, her lover held her hand assuring her they will be fine and would be together.

"Introduce yourself girl?" the old man sat on his classic leather chair glaring at the couple and demanded her information, being the feisty president and head strong lady that she is, she stepped in and bow slightly with respect.

"My name is Misaki Ayuzawa" she spoke in English, the old man is impressed that she is well mannered and knowledgeable, "I'm sorry for what we did earlier" she apologetically added which taking the old man back.

"You made quite a scandalous scene earlier, and with your apology I know you both are aware" he softened, "Tell me girl, why are you here?"

"I… I want Usui back" she looked back to the smiling blonde.

"And?"

"It's lonely without him…" she shyly said.

"Sly Ayuzawa~" teased by her boyfriend.

"She is not that sweet with you, nor being honest is she?" the old man looked at his grandson and the latter shook his head and the old man chuckled, "She reminds me of your grandmother, now tell me child where do you live in Japan?" After that the old man softened to her and invited her to his tea table and asked his butler to serve tea while he exiled his grandson out his study to talk more with the young lady, the old man learned that the lass is from the same town as his late wife and they have a lot of similarities, he smiled at the thought his grandson found someone honest and hardworking, the old man also learned that Misaki is employed as a costume playing maid in some café, however her reasons was justifiable why she worked there and bid her good luck at helping her family.

"What should I address you sir?" the old man chuckled and sipped his tea.

"As you may already know my name Richard Rachester, you may call me his Excellency, Sir Rachester or any respectable suffixes addressed to my title, however I want you to soon call me grandfather, although you have to earn it"

"Sir?"

"I'll send a tutor to teach you ways and manners for you to be ready for banquets and your society debut" he announced, "Do you have any idea what a society debut is?" she nodded.

"It is a gathering of young ladies and brides for them to meet the queen and be recognized as society's women?"

"Exactly, my grandson is dead set already marrying you" he sighed, "And I could not do anything about it, "Hence, the little scene you both made earlier will cause damage to our name" he rubbed his temple again.

"I'm sorry"

"You don't need to, I saw my boy grabbed you and made the scene" shaking his head, "I'll have Gerard take care of such matter, go and rest" he said, "When you both go back to Japan, I will still hold you to study with the tutor"

"I would do anything to please your satisfaction, sir. I may be commoner but I can and I will be with your grandson" she smiled and he returned the smile with confidence.

"I'm expecting wonderful things from you, lass" he bobbed his head in approval, "It is nice meeting you dear" the old man nodded in approval, he approves because the girl quite honest and resembles his wife, he looked at their portrait when they were young, silly and in love as he remembered it clearly and smiled at it, "She is honest, smart and headstrong like you my love, I miss you" a tear fell in his eyes.

* * *

The next morning the servants buzzed around the Raven castle looking for their missing blonde young master, but when some maids made their way to Misaki's bed chamber after her things that evening has been transferred, they almost burst out squealing seeing the two cuddled in one bed, what made it worse it Usui wasn't wearing any shirt and squished the young lady in his chest, which the other did not mind like they always do the act.

The maids started to pile and can't wake them both up until Gerard came in, "Wakey-wakey both of you guys" he sighed with a chuckle and started to shake his brother.

"Five more minutes…" Usui groaned and pulled her tighter and she made a squeak in protest, Gerard having none of started to make his brother panic.

"Takumi! Someone's stealing Misaki!" on cue his brother bolted up and covered Misaki on his arms and the poor lady made squeaks sound as she was being squished.

"Kidding, now get dressed, we have a full schedule for today" Gerard left and Usui almost strangled him after letting go of Misaki who glared at her boyfriend.

The maids shyly grinned at both of them, "Wear a shirt" Misaki snarled at Usui who smirked at her.

"My Misa-chan is so jealous~" he teased and she threw a pillow at his face and left him laughing.

* * *

When they both joined breakfast the old man chuckled, "He snuck in your room?" and she embarrassingly nodded.

"Gosh, I cannot believe my son did such indecency to a young lady, do you have anything to say?"

"We sleep together back in Japan, what is wrong with that" he shrugged and Misaki wished she could step on his foot.

"So it's a common practice?" the old Duke was baffled with the new practices.

"Not really, sir. Usui and I are just open to it as so as other couples" explained Misaki while Usui pulled the chair for her and waited for him to push it for her to sit.

"I see, although I don't want that action getting out to public" he warned and the couple nodded.

"As Gerard already stated with you both, we will have a full pack schedule for today, Misaki-chan will be with me and Countess Ashenbert for your lady training and tea party, by the afternoon will have a history study. Takumi will be joining his grandfather going to the main castle to see the Queen and soon will attend the Appointment of Diplomats ceremony" announced by Patricia and Misaki nodded slightly in understanding, Patricia is impressed with her lady like stature and manner, even her table etiquette are surprising and she thought, _"I would not have a single problem with her"_ approving with the young lady's actions.

* * *

"See your boyfriend off as part of publicity, Misaki-chan~" teased by Patricia with a wink and followed the men out to the castle ground where the limousine is waiting.

"Kiss?" asked Usui with a playful grin on his face grabbling Misaki by her hips and pulling her close, she looked pissed but thought of what Patricia said as part of publicity and tiptoed with both her palm on his chest for support and giving him a peck on his lip.

"Bye? See you to night for dinner?" and Misaki being shy with what she did she nodded and Usui leaned to kiss her cheek and pinched it slightly, once the Duke and Gerard with Usui are in the car Usui rolled the window down and blew her a kiss and Misaki pouted.

"Gosh… both of you are so cute~" squealed by Patricia and pulled her back to the castle.

Patricia started to teach her how she would sit, walk and greet however the girl already had her lessons and she was a natural already and would not be mistaken to be a commoner and since Patricia crossed the lessons for that, she called stylist and tailor for her to have her own sets of dresses while she stays with them, in case they would have important events to attend.

By noon, Misaki was surprised that the countess she taught to be the same age as Patricia is actually around her age, she was young, ginger haired and bubbly, they had their tea party and Misaki was a natural with the inter action, she sat with her legs sideways and ankles crossed and palm on her lap with a proper manner when it comes to lifting the tea cup.

After their tea, she was cooped inside the Duke's office with Patricia and a new tutor that was hired for her, she learned the family history of the Rachester Clan and Patricia having two husbands, one passed away and another assumed dead after he had gone missing after a military mission he was forced to, she defended her father after an article came out where they accused Richard he planned for the Japanese man to take the mission and kill him there without bringing his body home.

Misaki then also learned that Usui has three brothers, Gerard, Usui being the second son and the youngest named Charles Richard Patrick Scott the fourteenth and in the young age of fifteen he is studying in a military school pressed by his grandfather, Misaki felt bad seeing the siblings are being forced to take part of family duties in such a young age.

"So Usui was adopted to his grandmother's family to take over their company since he's the direct descendant?" and Patricia nodded.

"It hurts to give away your child, but he knows I love him and she comes home often to see me. But what pains me is that the youngest needs to be in the field where his father was lost" she sadly said and Misaki hugged her out of impulse.

"I believe Hirose-san will comeback for you, he loves you so much" Misaki repeated what the woman had told her earlier.

"Thank you, and please start calling me mother" the woman hugged her back.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Goodness brother, you should start using technology!" blasted by the Queen while she is swiping her new iPad and looked through her twitter account.

"And care to explain why you need to make me use it, then?" the old man groaned still afraid to use any device.

"For goodness sake Richie, so you would not exert effort to travel to my place every time we need to talk!" she explained, "Takumi!" called by the Queen, "I am gravely upset at what you did yesterday's banquet" she glared, "However to make up with your mistake, go get your Grandfather an iPhone and iPad" she demanded, the young blonde looked at his Granny-aunt baffled.

"Certainly, Granny-aunt" he blinked and Gerard almost burst out laughing.

"I refuse to use one!" argued by the old man.

"You know, Grandfather, if you get one and make a social media account you might see your favorite grandson everyday" Gerard taunted.

"Really?" his grandfather looked at him interested.

"You have favoritism?" pointed by the queen.

"Don't tell on me, Ellie… I am your favorite brother, now trap it" Usui almost snorted.

"Now tell me about this lady of Takumi's" asked by the queen to Richard.

"Her personality resemble my Ayaka and I think her back bone is much stiffer than my wife's, and I must say Takumi hit the jackpot" he chuckled.

"How about her manners, Etiquettes and attitude?"

"She's perfect, you wouldn't notice she's a commoner" the Monarch was surprised to know the fact that a commoner joining her family is quite knowledgeable with their manners, "She's polite and honest, and I am grateful she keeps Takumi in place" Gerard snorted at his brother.

"I want to meet her soon~ by the way you mentioned on your letter that she worked as a costume role-playing maid in some café? What is this maid café you speak of? OH! Hold on! I'll look it up~" and she started to type on google what it was, Usui and Gerard almost burst out laughing.

"This intermagigle is making you crazier, well knowing you are one, but this is another level, older sister" he sighed.

"Trap it Richie~ Google is nice and knows tons of things~ Scotty is sending me a Siri to make my life easier" she cooed at Richard's youngest grandson as he influenced her with technology.

"Oh~ wait… they serve cakes and parfaits too?" She looked at Usui who smirked and nodded, "I want to visit one~ and look at those short dresses I wish I could wear one~" the Queen already influenced with the new culture and Gerard almost laughed at it.

* * *

After their talk, Usui as promised got his grandfather both device and proceeded to set it up for him, the three are inside the Apple shop, the old man looking now interested at all the gadgets around while the buyers and bystanders inside the shop took out their phones and started asking pictures with the nobles.

After the shop keeper accommodated them, he showed the old man how the gadget works until he stumbled on the ebook part, "So you mean I can travel around with this thing carrying some books that I may want to read and desired?" his eyes shined like a child, "I wish your grandmother was here and read books with me with this" he sighed and Gerard pulled him for a selfie with Usui behind them smiling and set it up as his main picture with his Bio and name, he also added the youngest grandson on his friend's list and immediately got accepted, adding the three as his grandson as well.

After the quick stop they headed straight to the event where it is being held.

While in the middle of the event after joining the queen, "Is this your brother?!" the old man pointed at his phone as he saw the reply selfie of his youngest where the blonde with his canine companion took a selfie, the German shepherd's give a toothily grin like he was smiling for the camera, Gerard snorted since his grandfather took instant interest of the device.

Quickly for Usui's humor he tried to teach his grandfather how to use the camera and the app called snapchat and started to troll the Queen to the process as he start posting images with captions.

Finally heading their way home, Gerard showed him with how music works, knowing their father and his taste in music and his favorites, Usui got it also downloaded, Gerard played the music on his phone and the old man was delighted now that he can listen to music without bringing his over sized disc player.

"This is nice" he added with a chuckle.

* * *

Days passed by with Usui and Misaki, finally it is their day off on their duties, Misaki with her tutor break and Usui with his Rachester duties with Gerard, the couple found it amusing that the old Duke discovered the app instagram and shockingly take cool pictures with it.

The old man might look scary and strict yet he is a child at heart actually and kind of silly since Gerard taught him to be humorous with the app snapchat and the old man easily gathered many followers on his account.

Presently both are at the garden waiting for Usui's close friends to come. Usui wanted to introduce Misaki formally to his close and childhood friends, both are currently having an alone talk while they wait and some casual flirting in Usui's side while the young lady is being a tsundere and keeping him in line.

"Great, grandfather got a Siri and torturing the poor device with many strange questions" Gerard trying to hide from his grandfather, the couple found it funny until.

"Ah~ Misaki, do you have a facebook?" the old man finally asked and Usui laughed at the back and Misaki added the old man because he could not find her name, but it was actually written in Japanese characters.

"Oh~ there you are!" he chuckled and left, the poor butler tailing him.

"Should I introduce him to vlogging also?" teased Usui to Misaki who playfully hit him with her palms on his shoulder and she got a laughing reply from her boyfriend.

"Don't!" snarled Misaki and he gave a heartily laugh as a reply.

Usui's mother, Patricia came out and joined them both and announced that Misaki will have her formal appearance with the family on St. Patrick's day event with the queen.

Misaki felt nervous and the same time excited with the event, she proceeded to ask Usui what's going to happen on that day and her boyfriend enthusiastically explained it to her until Usui's friends arrived, two blonde men with their ginger haired wives greeted them.

Misaki gasped seeing a familiar face, "Lydia-chan~" calledmisaki and she saw her cradling her toddler, "Is this Alvin?" she asked cooing at the baby.

Lydia's husband chuckled and patted Usui, "Give her a baby already" he teased.

"We're in our senior high school, and I bet she'll hang me if I open the topic. Although having a child is not a bad idea" chuckled by Usui and patted his friend back.

"Misa-chan, is another of my friend Edgar, Lydia's husband. And these guys here are, Leon and his wife Esther" Esther did an ankle bow and Leon took off his hat and gave her a greeting.

While they talked, "Takumi boy!" called by his grandfather without his cane and childishly smiling raising his phone.

"Grandfather?" he looked surprised, "What seems to be the matter?"

"I cannot find Gerard" Misaki cringed at the thought that the older sibling ran away from the grounds while he can.

"Do you need something with him, sir?"

"About that, since I could not seem to find him, can you tell me what is this me-me?" and he showed his iPad to them and it was a meme.

"Why don't you call Scotty?" Suggested Usui since he wanted to get his grandfather off their conversation.

"How do I face clock him again?" he started to go through his apps.

"May I?" Misaki asked and the old man handed her the phone, "And it is face time, sir" and the old man nodded and formed his mouth to an 'o' trying to remember it.

"There" now look for his name on your contacts" she instructed and the old man immediately found his grandson's name.

After the second ring a newly awakened blonde with reddish nose and eyes answered the call, " _Grandpa_?" he croaked.

"Sorry to wake you, lad. But what is this me-me?" the old man inquired

Immediately it clicked to the boy, " _It is pronounced mem, Grandpa… and second how on earth did you discover that?_ " he asked baffled.

"Your Grandmother sent it to me" the old man replied while the young soldier blinked horrified and hugged his thin pillow, "I mean your Granny-aunt" the old man cleared.

" _You do me a frighten there_ " the young Rachester did a comical meme and Usui with Misaki who gets the meme joke laughed, " _Oh~ you guys get my joke huh?_ " added by the boy, " _Anyways, I'll send you a example later_ " he said and bid his good bye.

After the old man left, "I guess those two will have their meme party soon" said Usui and Misaki just mused to the fact the old man's curiosity is extreme.

* * *

Days later, the family is buzzing busy in preparation of their appearance to St. Patrick's day parade, but most importantly the Duke wanted Misaki to have an impact on to the public's impression of a commoner after the news that one of the Rachester family and Dukedom had mingled themselves to a commoner.

Misaki dressed in one of the tailor made dresses appropriate to her first appearance with Usui, she was nicely dressed in white pencil skirt, stilettos and her inner clothing is covered by a matching dress coat, topping her is a cute tiny hat pinned to her hair which was made to a bun, Patricia fussed over her making her beautiful as Misaki is now her daughter.

Misaki who finished dressing up for the event sat on their bedroom sofa while Usui tries to finish his own formal and traditional attire for the event, wearing his white royal military uniform as he is a relative to the royal family and the captain of the Raven castle's household cavalry sporting his thick braided golden cords of aiguillette, golden shoulder pads and elegant golden embroidered high collar with his symbol as captain of the cavalry, a gold and red household cavalry cuirass and ceremonial crossbelt with his own Celtic cross medal as his Grandfather being the Colonel of Irish Guards and being a Prince after his grandfather being the brother of the Queen and as a Prince himself, he and his siblings with his mother succeeded the title as well, however his mother carries the title of Princess instead of the next Duchess after her father however in formalities she is called Lady Rachester, now Hirose, Usui as the second son is addressed as an Earl or Count, with Misaki soon to succeed as the Countess.

Wearing his pattered sash matching Misaki's he turned to her, "How do I look?" he teased her pulling her by her hips, the maids and stylist inside the room almost burst out with shrieks.

"Less alieny" Misaki replied and Usui burst with laughter.

"Misa-chan is so sly~" he cooed and kissed her, "Well shall we go?" he asked and offered his hand which she took and pulled her close to him.

Heading out their bed chamber, the butler handed Usui his saber sword and military hat which he placed it under his arm while he juggle to hold the saber and his other hand holding Misaki close intertwined their hands.

Meeting the family by the lobby, Patricia already there with her bag looking wonderful with her dark green dress and coat, "You look wonderful dear~" cooed by the old man, he was accompanied by his eldest grandson, Gerard and known to be addressed as Marquess Gerard in formality, dressed the same as Usui, however their grandfather wearing a kilt and a formal military uniform for his top, identical to Usui and Gerard's but his uniform is full of medals and badges and a gold plate sporting his high rank.

Usui helped Misaki up to the carriage to the point he's like carrying her, Patricia giggled while the old man chuckled.

"Pfft…" Gerard snorted, with all their actions there were cameras flashing to their way.

Usui being playful with his brother, he tipped the horse which Gerard was riding, "WOAH!" and Gerard send him a glare and Usui cockily smirked at him and rode his own white horse.

Arriving at the Queen's palace court yard where military in colors paraded waiting for them to start the parade, while having their short wait, Usui got off his horse and talked to Misaki until his Grandfather saw a familiar blonde in heavy formal uniform with equally heavy golden braided cords with his own thick patch of rank and beret, carrying their family's Raven Castle insignia with an Irish cross medal around its neck, "Aye! It's our not so little Scotty!" pointed by the old man who got off the carriage and called the boy in uniform to meet the family. After the Queen and her husband rode their own carriage the band and bagpipes started to play.

As the head of the Rachester family being the commanding officer and Colonel of the Royal Irish Regiment the family carries the uniform and the youngest child of the family being pushed by the head to join the military is now carrying the family flag beside the regiment's flag. Charles Richard Rachester the thirteenth couldn't be prouder.

Media was on to Misaki's figure as the Earl of the Raven house could not keep his romantic side from the young lady who had been prim and proper throughout the parade.

Finally after they went back to the Queen's castle grounds, many of the spectators with media personnel and journalists, all eyes at the commoner who is with the Duke's family, it was a first that a commoner and foreigner made so much commotion to the blue bloods however the Duke was silent and seemed to be open with the lady who interacts with him, the open affections they make to public is seemed to be bought by the media as Gerard made his comment after the whole ordeal.

With the giving of shamrocks, the Colonel of the Regiment or specifically the Duke of Raven Castle presented shamrocks, he pinned one to Misaki's left chest and gave her one instructing her to pin it to her boyfriend's hat, Usui crouched a bit and let her pin it.

While the ceremony was proceeding, "Are you cold?" asked Usui to Misaki who seemed to shake a bit because of the weather and with her missing gloves.

She nodded a bit and to every one's surprise, Usui took her hands and rubbed it with his and the girls over the crowd squealed after he blew hot air and placed kiss on her palm.

"They're much worse than you described them to be, Gerard?" whispered by the youngest Rachester.

"You haven't seen them without media around, this is actually tamed" whispered back by the Walker Marquess.

The Queen who is close by with her brother trying to keep her composure hearing the conversation.

* * *

After leaving the prying eyes of media, the Family was invited to the Queen's tea room, Misaki who showed curtsey and manners impressed the Queen, however she did not approve of too much romance earlier because of the noble's tradition.

With the protection of the closed palace doors the Queen got to know the Japanese lady well, "You're right Richie~ she's like Ayaka!" cooed by the monarch.

"Tell me dear, where did you meet Takumi" with that asked Misaki blared bright red.

She was embarrassed to tell the Queen what her part time work is however the Queen urged her if she would be honest with it, to the Queen's surprise she was dead honest and even sported to glare at the laughing blonde beside her, the Monarch approved of her easily after her honesty and love for the Earl.

"Richie~ I want to go to your Castle tomorrow and have tea with this fine young lady!" Demanded by the Queen, "And if possible, Patricia dear, will you invite the young Countesses as well?" she asked.

"Certainly Aunt, it would be fun to have you around" smiled by Patricia.

"Not to me" and on cue the Queen's glove flew to her brother's face.

Misaki mused, and was shocked to turn her head seeing the youngest Rachester with the long hared Crown Prince and their green haired bestfriend trying to catch the corgis for a picture.

* * *

The next day, Misaki dressed by the maids with the clothing that Patricia prepared for her, it was a simple dress yet elegant for every noble's taste.

Usui dressed in his black dress shirt, two buttons undone tucking in his red ascot tie and covering it all up with his suit vest, white pants and brown riding boots with a stylish buckle strap at the top end for style.

"Do I look dashing?" he teased her puling her chin up and leaning in for a quick peck on her lips.

"Less, idiotic alieney~" replied by Misaki who blushed on what her lover did.

They headed down to wait for their guests, Misaki giggled seeing the youngest Rachester in his gym shorts, shirt, and a towel on his shoulder running through the halls as their grandfather calls for him.

Like they would usually do when they are alone, they would bicker playfully and share laughter, hold hands and do affectionate things, the maids and staff gets to see them both being sweet and honest with each other and would sometimes dream that they would find heir perfect one even with all the odds just like both of them.

Few moments later the guests started to arrive, Misaki being trained by Patricia to be Usui's partner did well on her curtsey and greetings, Leon and his wife Esther arrived first and was followed by Edgar and Lydia with their baby, Misaki met a new friends Marrine Kreische and her apprentice Siluca Meletes and lastly the Queen and her grandson.

Usui with the other men started to play Polo and would throw friendly banters and insults, but instead they decided to bully the referee who is Gerard.

They all mused when they saw the youngest Rachester quietly taking his place by the other table, wearing his shorts, and shirt barefooted, he was keeping himself company with his own Apple Mac and ears covered with monster beats headphones.

The Queen shook her head seeing her grandson with green haired best friend with a bagpipe snuck up to the lad who's having himself some quiet time.

With the loud sound blared by his covered ear, "You need do better than that, mate" said by the Scott looking back to them, he stood closing his computer and putting the black headphones on his neck.

"Go get dressed, lad!" called by his grandfather, "It is rude for you to be not prepared, we have guest" the boy only shrugged and his friends followed him, until.

"WHA!" he made a startling sound and ran back in jest trying to scare his friends who's tailing him, the two who's following started to ran back screaming, "Learn you lesson mates" and he laughed going in.

"There we have why the eldest never tried to cross his path with the youngest again" commented by Gerard shaking his head and everyone started at him.

"How so?" asked Usui since he has no idea why.

"Remember that hallway I refused to pass by because I believed there was a ghost living inside the second armor by the art room?" and Usui nodded because Gerard is acting weird every time they pass there, "Well, one night I was out in the hallways and the armor chased me up until grandfather's office and it turns out it was just Scotty boy scaring the bloody hell out of me after I teased him with his eating habits" Usui after that reminded himself not to cross the youngest either.

* * *

After the men finished their game, they joined the ladies for some tea, while Usui took Misaki to pet his horse and Misaki who has been fascinated by the sweet horse made it her favorite animal as well.

"What is his name?" she asked.

"Private" Usui smiled at her as he gets to see her curious side and interest.

"Private? Why?" she asked looking at him strangely.

"Well, Private was a gift to me by my father when I was three years old, he was just a foal and I was five, he was so scared of everyone including me until he warmed up to me and I started to train him and I would just call him a boy. My dad told me I should name him and commented how I was like a leader to him as he learn quick and he's like a private in training, so it kind of stuck with it" patting the huge horse's nose.

"Hello Private, my name's Misaki" she cooed at the horse and the horse in return made snorting noises acknowledging her and rubbing his nose to her neck and blowing air.

"Aw… you sweet big thing~" she kept on petting the horse.

"He likes you" chuckled Takumi, "It's good you're being loved by all that I care for" he embraced Misaki from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"The horse feels awkward!" Scott made his way from their back yelling and his blonde long haired bestfriend prince burst out laughing.

When the couple went back to join the others, "I imagine Gerard and Scotty boy doing this" the old man was out of breath laughing showing his tablet to them, it is one of those amusing videos of a cute three years old little girl named Mila with her sister Emma having a contour video tutorial with their funny banter, everyone laughed after finishing it.

"I don't mind doing that" commented by Scott as the others continued to laugh.

"I mind…" Gerard looking nervously sweating his shirt and fanning himself.

"Shh… I can smell your fear" and again the laughter got louder.

"I was never so glad to be the middle child until this day came, now I'm happy I'm the middle son" Usui commented gulping and clearing his throat while Misaki hugged his torso for support with Scott's antics.

"Sshh… he can smell your fear" teased Misaki and they all burst with that comment.

"This is why we don't want you home" added by Gerard looking at his brother while he makes his distance by walking behind their grandfather for protection.

"Grandpa!" demanded by the fifteen years old boy.

"Father! You know how hard to break them up when they fight?!" Patricia looked at her father with warning and again they were humored by the Rachester family.

* * *

Misaki got to know Marrine as a Princess and actually engaged to the Crown Prince who is the Duke of Wales Alexis, it was amusing how sweet they actually are however Alexis at times would distract himself if Marrine wanted her alone time, she explained that Alexis is sweet, possessive and clingy.

"Trust me, Usui's like that and at time, I can't have my time along, he doesn't give me that space, I mean… I'm doing my school duties and he would sit there looking at you like a hawk and you're about to do some crime" Misaki shrugged.

"Same problem here" sighed by Lydia piped in.

"Here" Esther raised her hand.

"You know… were here and listening right?" Leon commented, the Monarch who is enjoying her time in amusement to the younger generation would just giggle and have some short comments and advice to them.

"Girls, enjoy your men while you can, I lost two for some reason and I get to raise three…" she looked at her quiet youngest who's back to his previous space looking up his computer ,"And the one… is somehow… never mind, still just enjoy it" Patricia commented.

"By the way, can we keep a dog?" he asked and showed a picture of a cute Shiba Inu puppy from his computer.

"You don't want a Corgi?" the Queen asked.

"Sorry to be rude Granny-aunt but Corgis are jerks to me" Scott stated and Misaki giggled at the scene yesterday.

"We should get the Corgi then!" Gerard still behind his grandfather.

"I'll make sure your life is a living hell" replied his brother and their mother only sighed.

"I'll call the funeral parlor soon, Gerard~" laughed by Usui.

"This is why being a single mother with three sons, are sometimes humoring yet scary" sighed Patricia.

"By the way, Ms. Siluca, Theo has a crush on you" and the boy walked off.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Theo made a dying walrus groan.

"You betrayed my trust after you sided with him" he pointed at Alexis.

"You know what let's just play another paint ball game" Alexis suggested trying to pry the anger of his friend.

While the boys are bickering, "Your majesty, any advice for the young couples?" teased by the Queen's husband who has been with them.

"Well in that matter, I am quite good with that, are we Philly?" she cooed at her spouse while the Grand Duke bored looked at them.

"You know, just because you and your husband is now seventy years going strong and my wife passed away first you're already treating me differently" Richard stated, "LAD!" he called Scott.

"Aye?" the other replied.

"Go get me an extra combat, I'll be joining you" he grumpily said leaving his daughter to sigh and rub her temples.

"You sure grandpa? Scott looked at him weirdly.

"I might be eighty but your grandfather is a marine, now go get what I ask you" and his grandson scrambled to go back and get the things his grandfather asked.

The old man stood and called his butler handing him his cane and taking his suit jacket off.

Alexis went back and gave his grandmother and grandfather a kiss while he teased Marrine for a good luck kiss, "Say lads, do you want to join?" Misaki urged Usui as she want to see his combat skill and Gerard would only join if he would side with his brothers.

With the team Rachester wearing their own combat, the old man joined them with his serious and grumpy look, face masked by protection, wearing the same uniform as his youngest grandchild.

The four huddled and Patricia pulled out her phone to snap a quick photograph and muse at her father, the three blokes nodded at their grandfather's instruction until they split up, Usui on the other direction, Scott somehow immediately disappeared and Gerard followed his grandfather to be his back up.

The other team comprises by Alexis, Theo, Edgar and Leo, the Queen shook her head with amusement, "It would probably best we move to the second floor balcony" she sighed.

"This would be a bloody mess, but I still wanted to watch" chuckled by her spouse.

The young ladies smiled and wanted to see the outcome as well.

Moving to the second floor, they all mused when Usui became the bait while the the missing sibling taking hits to their opponents with the old man on their side.

With in no time the other team was already drenched in paint matching back to where the others, they all mused when Scotty jumped off a tree with his sniper rifle.

While the other team was spotless clean, the old man ditching his cane to a paintball rifle, Usui chuckling and took his place beside Misaki putting his arm around her shoulder.

"And that's how Marines get it done, right lad?" he hive fived Scott.

* * *

As the couple's spring break about to end, they already packed their things and ready to head back to Japan however Misaki promised Richard that she would continue her studies to be a suited for Usui.

With her progress the old man is even more impressed as she had won their town's people as they get to know how kind and hard working she is, after her first public appearance she because another headline after the Earl of the Raven house announced how their relationship going and their open affection to each other, with the Queen's comment in such matter she approved of it with the statement, "This is a new era, a new period to be exact, I broke one too many rules myself with my loving husband, maybe it's time to have some few changes, and it does not mean my family is to marry commoners now however what I meant is, some traditions are meant to be broken. Takumi as I see him is a serious boy and professional, the young lady on the other hand is even more strict keeping him in line" The Queen made a statement in the couple's and her family's defense incase people would question their professionalism.

Misaki and Usui went back to Japan and immediately they were both recognized after someone from England recognized them and claimed she visited the town just below the Raven castle and knew that Misaki and Usui are the controversial couple.

After few picked up who they were, the news spread like wild fire as the post with their image went to social media and the Journalist went in to frenzy.

Misaki's life went downhill after they arrived, the Usui family who is aware about their relationship and their state sent a car to take Usui back to his apartment and Misaki to her home however, "It would not be safe if you go home now that people knew about you" Usui mentioned.

"Then what do you suggest?" she asked worried.

"Call mama-chan when we get home, you still have some clothe at my place and I asked Christian to get my groceries so I wouldn't bother getting one when we arrive, well be safe for a while" he assured her.

"You always have a plan do you?" she weakly smiled.

"I'll do everything for you, and you know that" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

When they arrived to his apartment they were both glad they weren't followed, immediately their things were unloaded to his place, to Misaki's surprise his empty place is full of furniture, "I want you to be comfortable" he gave her his rare smile and cleared up their things.

Misaki sat to Usui's sofa that they would usually share to sleep, she pulled out her phone and started to call home.

Talking to her mother not to panic with her situation, her mother is actually calm as ever and left Usui to take care of her, with his response as the call was made in loud speaker for him to hear.

"By the way, Misaki-chan~ your father is back" her mother stated which left Misaki to be silent and feeling her anger boil, Usui calmed her down, "It seemed your father work far away trying to earn and pay off everything" her mother sadly said, "He came back and did the same, and got the house fixed as well" Misaki calmed a bit.

"Then why no contact?" she spouted in anger.

"He was embarrassed that he made us suffer and wanted to fix things on his own" her mother cried and Misaki could feel the longing and guilt of the things they thought about him.

"I'll see you soon… maybe this is a good time that I'm not home" she ended the call.

With a new ordeal blowing up for two days, both of them gained some Japanese Admirers and the couple's family got involved, their admirers and fans looked up to their families, Misaki's family remained hidden however they were later known to be down to earth, her father a small shop chef and her mother a nurse, and Usui his family was revealed to be under the royalty blood.

With the couple bothered with their situation, one morning they were both shocked that the attention of their admirers went to his youngest brother who came to their rescue, with the help of the Crown Prince and Theo Cornaro.

The young man at fifteen, standing six foot four tall with English style high and tight haircut with stubble of under chin facial hair, looking dashing in his combat uniform with a guitar on hand, with his friend Alexi with a ukulele and Theo holding a bongo drums, both with the same uniform.

With things going back to normal after Scott became a hit with the Japanese girls because of his title as an Heir to Dukedom plus his cute appearance and talent, it was enough to get the media off to Misaki and Usui's tail.

* * *

With Misaki's lessons going smoothly and keeping touch with Usui's grandfather who had been checking up with her progress with months passing as well as Patricia kept on sending her some dresses and shoes she needs to practice wearing.

With Misaki's birthday coming close to a corner, Usui planned something grand for her and called his family for help, he planned to bring Misaki's family back to England with him for the occasion.

A week before her birthday, Scott, Gerard with their grandfather made a music video as a joke for her and Usui.

Both presently arrived in Heathrow airport, the young couple who are quite popular and was pulled to have their photo, Gerard arrived to save them and drove them back to Raven castle immediately.

Misaki dozing off on Usui's chest while the other wrap his arm around her pulling her close.

When they finally arrived Usui looked at his brother to let her sleep and carried her out, the couple was greeted by the family minus the youngest who is back in his duty and soon to be graduating.

Misaki continued to sleep as Usui asked his family to let the lady after what she has been busy with. He carried her back to their shared bed chamber after he insisted to his grandfather he would sneak in her room every time if she would stay in her own room, "Tradition and morals be bloody damned" as Usui states.

* * *

With Misaki resting, the castle is buzzing with the preparations for the next day for her birthday and Usui's surprise.

The couple who was left to rest because of jetlag, Usui's family made their busy day as quiet as possible for the couple to rest, the maids giggle when they enter their room to leave them some snacks for them to eat however they were greeted by a cuddling couple comfortable on their bed and not minding whoever intruding their chamber.

Maids who brought their food buzzed with giggles seeing how cute the two cuddled not minding others as they continue their own business.

Gerard and his grandfather however are cooped by the computer fussing with things while the Lady of the castle is nowhere to be found, the youngest is back in his post continuing his service.

The whole day the couple rested and everyone else continued with their own task laid for them. By evening the couple was called by the family for dinner Misaki ate a little since she doesn't feel like it and her body is still not used to the time difference and still having the effect of jetlag and both immediately went back to their own room and slept it through even though they would both wake up is some time and pushed them back to sleep.

The next morning Misaki was greeted by his future mother-in-law to bed since Usui was nowhere to be found, with her dress laid for her and the staff of the castle is buzzing around more than yesterday, after wearing a cute and modest casual dress.

She was greeted with lines of servants and butlers with all the staff loves her because of her modest, simple and loving personality, she would often offer them help she finds herself open and nothing to do with her free time.

Walking down the hall heading to the garden she was greeted by her friends and family, Usui in the middle dressed in all white attire, pants neatly tucked on his riding boots, dress shirt neatly tucked under his pants buckled with his bron best matching his boots, two buttons open for his neat white ascot tie and topping it is his white suit vest, smiling at her with a giant bouquet of flowers in his arm, a tear fell in her eyes, she run up to Usui and Usui pushing the flowers to his brother to catch her, "Thank you" she sain in muffled voice .

"Your make up love"

"Sorry, your shirt is white"

"I don't care about my shirt, all I care is you looking beautiful on your day" Usui replied rubbing his nose to her like they would do often.

"You really know how to stir me up" Misaki playfully pushed his chest while the other replied her with a chuckle, Misaki pinked his nose in return with a pout.

"Who's idea was it again to have this giant bouquet?" Gerard breaking them off, as he was eating the leaves of the plant.

"Need help, sir?" asked by Cedric.

"Cedi, I love you as my best friend buy you should've asked me that minutes ago before I became an untested Vegan" Gerard complaints.

"Okay… I'll take that" Usui put his palm over his brother's mouth with a chuckle and took the flowers from him, Gerard glared at him.

Misaki's friends, classmates and family laughed at what Usui did, "Thanks though" Misaki's arm around Usui's torso as they stood side by side, Usui's arm around her shoulder, Usui planted a kiss on her head.

"No… thank you" he smiled at her and both made their way to the crowd and Misaki thanked all her friends and family who came.

"Where is your brother?" Patricia asked Gerard and Usui who's talking with Misaki's family.

"Now that you asked" Usui and Misaki started to turn their heads searching for the youngest Rachester.

Fuzzing where the young man is, a helicopter arrivinglanding on the helipad by the lake, they all recognized the short blonde undercut and goatie wearing his thick military combat uniform with his thick brown combat boots matching his tactical mollesniper vest over his tactical suspenders and strapped on his back is his VSV-338 sniper with large US Optics SN3 T-Pal 3.2-17x44mm mounted with a thermal detection scope at the tip.

He was ducking and holding his beret while grabbing a man wearing rugged shirt, tactical vintage camo pants, his long raven hair and bushy beard is covered by a camo military boonies.

After they made their way by Gerard, the two collapsed, and the raven haired man smiled at Patricia, "I am so proud you raised a smart, brave and talented Marine, and he's just fifteen" after hearing his voice.

"YU!" Patricia wailed and jumped to him.

"Hello darling, sorry I got captured" both took a full minute to hug each other.

"Where have you been boy?" blared by his grandfather dressed him his suit and bowtie.

"Pakistan…" he plainly replied and started to take off all his gears revealing military suspenders and empty bullet magazines, his snipers looked heavy as he place it down.

"I got you something, sis. Happy birthday" the boy smiled and handed her multi took which she likes and finds it handy when she goes hiking with Usui, "I know you and Nii-chan likes to go up the mountains and hike, so I think you need those" he smiled.

"Aw… thank you Scotty~" and she hugged the sweaty boy.

Yu explained that his son decided to persuade his mentor and commander that he wanted to tag along in search of Yu after he filed some reports of his father's last information and his last mission where he has gone missing. With the help of Yu's old friends Scott had somehow found ways to make the military move their asses to help Yuu out of the hole he had dug himself, "Without him while I was running out that old rundown building to cover me, I would have died with the bullets I've taken by the back" told Yuu while his wife helps him shave his bushy beard while bathing him to the tub.

"He's a talented marks man, I would never doubt Kazami Yuuji's skills on teaching his students" he chuckled, "He even surpassed Kazami-san's sniper shot with the three thousand meter mark"

"And you're happy with your child following your footsteps not minding he'll end up what happened to you?" she scold him.

"I am worried and pray that he does not end up being like me, but with his luck and intelligence, I's say you've raised such a wonderful young man" he smiled at her kissing her hand.

"You men you men, Usui brought his lover home and now she's celebrating her birthday and it seems I think I'm forgetting something important too" she sighed, "But we must hurry"

* * *

Back to the reception where Misaki is about to blow her candle, Usui started to sing he happy birthday and followed by the others, one in English and another is Japanese, Usui received teasing from his own friends Leon and Edgar about having family of his own since they are both open with their relationship and the family seems to approve.

Misaki with Shizuka and Sakura talking with Yukimura and the others present, Usui behind Misaki both holding hands, "And there he is in his legendary plain shirts of glory~" teased by Gerard to his youngest brother.

"At least this is better than your UK flag print underwear which the maids told me when you run naked by grandfather's office" with that remark Usui blasted laughing and couldn't look at his older brother's face straight, Misaki had to hold him and avoid making him roll on the floor like a dog.

"He's still wearing that?" Usui asked.

"Hey Theo, start packing we got a new patriot in town with his supreme underwear as flag" and with that Edgar, Leon, their grandfather, Theo and Alexi burst out laughing with the jab.

Scott worn his casual jeans tucked inside his men's brown spring canvas high top sneakers, with his light pink dress shirt four buttons open revealing his plain undershirt, dress strapped with brown suspenders, his sleeves were folded up to his elbow.

They were all surprised the old Duke worn a different outfit, with his white fitting trousers, casual oxford shoes, light pink dress shirt matching his grandson's and a white cardigans sweater and fedora hat with light pink ribbon.

He sat by the bench where Scott was sitting and a guitar started playing, Scott started to sing when his grandfather stole his spotlight and started to sing instead, both share a deep baritone voice perfect with the song.

I feel your head resting heavy on your single bed  
I want to hear all about it  
Get it all of your chest, oh  
I feel the tears and you're not alone, oh  
When I hold you, well I won't let go, oh

This time Scott interjected and sang himself, the girls from their guests plus Misaki's classmates squealed at his deep voice.

Why should we care for what they're selling us anyway?  
We're so younger than you know, whoa

This time his grandfather patted him in his knee and started to sing again, standing and asking Gerard to hand him a microphone.

You don't have to be there, babe  
You don't have to be scared, babe  
You don't need of plan of what you wanna do  
Won't you listen to the man that's loving you

Again he was about to sing when his grandfather started to sing again.

Your world keeps spinning and you can't jump off  
But I will catch you if you fall I can't tell you enough  
I hate to hear that you're feeling low  
I hate to hear that you won't come home

This time Scott walked away and brought back a guitar and started playing swaying side by side competing to his grandfather.

Why should we care for what they're selling us anyway?  
We're so younger than you know, whoa

To their surprise, the old man was handed by a gong by Gerard and banged it by Scott's face and got taken away by Gerard after..

You don't have to be there, babe  
You don't have to be scared, babe  
You don't need of plan of what you wanna do  
Won't you listen to the man that's loving you, whoa, whoa, whoa.

Scott strummed his guitar hard to sing his part.

Easy, easy and a one, two, three, oh  
Easy, breazy if you come with me, oh  
Easy, easy and a one, two, three, four, five, six, seven eight, nine

"Hold up, grandpa… why are you singing? I thought I was the one who's supposed to sing?" he asked while the comically took a sip from the coconut drink Gerard handed him. "I don't even get that" pointing at the drink.

"You're young, I'm old… don't argue boy" the boy groaned, "Why don't we finish up the song then?" he asked.

"Okay…" This time Scott started the sing the part.

You don't have to be there, babe  
You don't have to be scared, babe  
You don't need of plan of what you wanna do  
Won't you listen to the man that's loving you, whoa, whoa, whoa

The old man placed his hat on the laughing boy.

You don't have to be there, babe  
You don't have to be scared, babe  
You don't need of plan of what you wanna do  
Won't you listen to the man that's loving you, whoa, whoa, whoa

They all gave a loud applause from the old and young Rachester, "My dear, that is my gift for you, I mean the first we met, as my grandkid's words I terrorized you and with this I hope you see grandfather's fun side.

"Not too fun, alright grandfather" said by Gerard and Usui.

"You scared of your girl being stolen?" Scott pointed at Usui, "And you're not happy of being grandpa's personal sla- I mean butler" he pointed at Gerard this time and Cedric snorted.

"You're about to say slave are you?" Gerard glared to Scott.

"Fight me then, mate?" he pulled up his fist comically.

"No fighting" sighed by Patricia who finally came out with Yu, both dressed in matching motif as the lady of the castle changed her outfit from earlier.

"Now where are my boys?" the man who previously looked like a cave man looked more like a gentle man asked for Gerard and Usui, Usui's eyes widen seeing his father again and hugged him tightly equal to Gerard.

"Scott, are you not going to hug your father?" his mother coldly muttered.

"I'm alright… besides I grew up without one for the whole fifteen years…" and walked away, Misaki knew why Scott is cold to his mother is because she exiled him to her children after he asked his grandfather to be enrolled to be in a military school and be a marine like the old man and his grandfather.

"Patricia! You owe the boy an apology as I owe him a many thanks for cleaning my name with Yu's disappearance" the old man snarled at his daughter, Patricia felt guilty as the boy headed towards the ponds and sat on his helicopter.

He pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and removed his clubmaster reading glasses and wiped a stray tear, he headed in his cockpit and silently stayed there as he close his door, he fiddled his helmet and hugged it.

Patricia saw the picture of their family when Scott was nine, plus a taped cutout picture of Yu at the side pasted on top away from the switches and buttons of the controls, after wiping his tears he pulled out a desert colored bag with straps and patches, he pulled out the contents one by one, and all seems familiar to Patricia as she know Yu used to pack the same thing and showed it to her youngest one after the boy asked what is his father like and remembered the boy started to look up to the man who has been missing in his whole life.

She knocked on his window and showed a smile, the boy hesitated and opened the door for her and help her hop on, "You know when you were a small boy, you used to ask me what is your papa like, and what does he do, and why is he not around" she sadly smiled, "And I showed you his things the same as your bag, I guess you took up to him" she sobbed.

"Mind, if I ask why are you here?" he asked and avoided looking at her stopping his tears and clearing out his things as quickly as possible.

"Am I not allowed to talk with you?"

"You stopped being my mother years ago" he said flatly and which stabbed a massive pain in her heart, "I'm all done checking my gears now, and I'm about to head back by evening to the camp, I just asked my superior to a short break to bring Major Hirose home and give my birthday package to Misa-nii-chan" he added.

"Patricia 's lower lip shakes as she listen how her son hates her and refuse to call his papa his father and decided to be formal like what he calls her.

Looking up he spotted the picture and rips it off from his ceiling and crumples it throwing it under his seat.

He pulled out his high powered pistols and started to check all their ammunitions.

"I know I had messed up when I said I disown you, but it was because I promised myself there will be no son of mine who will be joining the thing that got your father away from us" she sobbed trying to hold her son's hand but the latter pulled it from her.

"Well, you actually lost your son after you pushed him away. Actually that time I really need your support and comfort because I was so scared on joining but in order to know what happened to him I really need to be one of them" he cleared, "But all you did is push me. So don't get it wrong, I did not do it for you or for him, it was for grandpa, to clear his name, he was the only support I had, and besides. You and Gerard never want me home" after he said that he was about to jump off the aircraft when his mother pulled the him of his shirt.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you"

"It's not easy forgiving, when you really need the person you need the most back then, but since years passed I git used without having no family" he said and completely fot off the aircraft. "Please get off the plane, I need to lock it up" he demanded and his mother cried to him.

"Here… please get off" he offered the his handkerchief to her, she looked at it and it was hers, it was the handkerchief she used to wipe his face when he was little, she cried even more, "I'll return this, I pulled it out my things accidentally and remembered it wasn't mine" he added, I'll be clearing all my things since I'm going to start moving out" after he said he was moving out without her knowing she cried louder.

She jumped to him and he caught her, "I'm so-sorry, Scott" she held her tightly, it was painful for her knowing her youngest who she missed spending time with is about to leave the nest without having to help him grow and enjoy his young age, "I know I'm an awful mother to you, and you felt hatred with what I did"

"It's more than hatred actually, the night after you disowned me I thought it was better to kill myself actually" after he said that his mother got louder and apologized repeatedly, looking up at her tall son his tears are falling as well.

"I know you might not forgive me from what I did and the pain I put you through, but please just give me a chance just this once, I swear I'll make everything right with you" she hugged him tighter.

* * *

Misaki with Usui is getting to know Yu and he's welcoming her to the family, while they talk, they are looking over to the two figure by the aircraft, "I hope Scott forgives mother" said by Usui holding Misaki tightly.

"Your son grew up to be a completely curious and strange child, much curious than Takumi here" the old man patted Usui.

"Did you know he got a bag the same as yours and would dress up like you when we show him pictures?" Gerard put hjis arm around his step father with a chuckle.

"He really did look up to you, dad" said Usui, "With all the stories mother tells him, however after he said he wanted to enroll in military school mother said some things and upset him" Usui sighed.

"You know before I got caught, your mom, sent me one last picture of the three of you boys and I think I still have it…" he said and pulled out an old beaten up and folded photograph of his three boys.

"Usui looked so cute on that shorts and high socks, it's a surprise that's him"

"Why so surprise Misa-chan?" teased Usui feeling offended after not being called in his young adult stage by his girlfriend.

"Look how tiny my boys are" he boosted to Misaki, "And look at how they are, much taller than me" he chuckled and patted Gerard on his head, "By the way how tall are you, Takumi?"

"Six foot one, and Scott is six foot four or three, I'm not sure…" Usui thought.

Moments later, "Have you forgotten Scotty's birthday is today as well right?" after the old man went out with a small cake in hand with the boy's name on it, it was simple with a candle, Gerard and Usui exchanged looks until.

"Go get him something! OH MY GOOSH!" Panicked Misaki and everyone turned to their direction, they both then looked at the boy who's sitting by the aircraft withhis mother talking, it wasn't a straight looking talk he was still shying away from his mother who's holding his hand and trying to assure him.

Yu, who missed fifteen years of his son started to panic as well and joined his two older boys to frenzy getting something.

For three years they never celebrated the boy's birthday after he doesn't stay home often, he would just stay for a day and go back immediately to his post and even though his mother is worried sick of him, all he knows is that his mother never cared anymore and decided to forget all important matters in his life except his grandfather and even though he knows Gerard hates him he still never forget to greet or give love to his older brother in his manner, Misaki knew of that because he told him.

Misaki thought hard while Sakura is trying to talk to her, "Usui!" she burst pulling his shirt in the process while he was in a frenzy run with Gerard while their grandfather laughing at them, "I think I got it!"

"What is it?" he was interested in her plan.

"Remember that folding solar lamp he really wanted and we actually bought it for him as a souvenir? Wrap it up!" with that they both hurried to their room to get their luggage and starts to find it, while Gerard started to make quick calls, "Let's just put this up as a surprise for him" Cedric fanned his employer as he took a seat by the bench, the Ayuzawa family mused as their daughter is now part of the family.

When they were back, the old man already asked his grandson ro blow the candle and had another round of birthday song. "Now don't tell me you got a gidt becauase you remember" Scott put a hand on Misaki and Usui's face.

Misaki felt embarrassed, "Don't be, Nii-chan's been busy with you, and I did not tell you my birthday either so you have a good excuse" he bitterly smiled, "And besides I did not celebrate it for years now… kind of forgot my own day too" he sighed.

When Gerard's orders came, more food and cakes, he had to blow with Misaki, until his close friends Alexis and Theo had some programs for him laid out, funny how they made some quick compiled clips ass Alexis likes to keep it on his phone and record their fun and prank moments back in their post.

With a quick projector set up by Alexis and Theo as they were prepared for their friend's day at least they would make him feel appreciated and wanted.

Misaki giggled when Scott awkwardly whispered at her, "I feel weird…" and turning his look at his mother who is both holding him by his elbow and so as his father who's enjoying the treatment of his mother.

"You're fine" she giggled, "Just let her pamper you" she ruffled his short hair and Usui immediately pouted at her.

"He needs a sister" she whispered at Usui who continued to pout.

"Make Suzuna then?" he pointed ta the young girl.

"He's not familiar, and look how the poor boy is awkward with your mother" she sighed, besides he's feeling uncomfortable, it's all new again to him"

Usui sighed and could not argue with his girlfriend, and it was silly he would be jealous to his younger brother who's feeling awkward at all the attention.

With the funny clips being shown, " _And you think we're all serious and trained? Think again!_ " with the Siluca giggled at the reaction Theo made while narrating their short funny clip, and on cue Scott in uniform holding leashes with four bomb sniffing dogs, and when the dogs raced while the leads are tied to his waist as training and there was a tall fence which the canine jumped easily however the lids and the pulling restricted him he bump on it tripped falling upper half first and making him tumble, following with "I'm okay!" shout, Misaki bust out laughing.

"I started to question, what could go wrong and later on I realized, 'everything' now I learned my lesson"

"That dogs and you don't mix?" Alexis asked.

"No dolt, never tie the lead on your pants, it ripped my pants after… and chasing them made it a lot harder" with that his father and grandfather almost rolled on the floor laughing.

" _And there are two sides for this guy_ " with another clip shown, Misaki seemed interested because Usui is included and giggled at what happened to him, Scott got a little mishap with the paintball gun and accidentally shot Usui's crotch twice without noticing it until the poor blonde was down rolling on the floor. The other clip amazed them when a go pro attached to his chest and started to do rounds with his team shooting on their mock combat training and nailing most of the enemies with a shingle shot by the head.

With few more finished, Misaki offered Scott that they should open their presents inside so Scott may have his space back since his mother never left his side.

Misaki and Usui headed in followed by Scott and Gerard while the adults mingle with the other important guests, Misaki's friends and classmates joined them back to their room to open the presents, Sakura enjoyed herself in as she experience classic royalty life even just by sitting on one of their bedroom sofa.

Unlike Misaki who has tons of presents Scott only has three Misaki and Usui's own present included, opening it he smiled seeing the light weight inflatable solar lamp he can hang or place on tables, he checked it and it was working perfectly and deflated it so he can pack it up on his pack, Alexis gave him to their surprise a nintendo switch, while Theo gave him a new airsoft for his gaming collection.

Misaki whispered to Usui that Scott is still a boy at heart.

When Scott was done, he quietly sat beside Misaki and Usui and watched the couple open her presents until Patricia went in their room and asked for Scott, the poor boy asked helped to Misaki however she only encouraged him to just get it over and let her had another word with him.

Patricia and Yu seated comfortably in the family room's sofa, facing the boy who took off his dress shirt and left with his plain shirt and trousers, she handed him an old looking present, he opened it and found a survival cash belt with basic gears, "I'm supposed to give that to you after you graduated but it seemed you have been avoiding me" she sighed, "I know I said some un-motherly things and hurt you badly, I I blame no one…"she cried again while Yu rubbed her back.

"I was shocked yesterday after Commander Hazama told me the one who saved my life after that three thousand meter shot is my youngest son who I never saw in person" this time Yu's tears fell, "I felt awful I was never there to see you crawl, walk, first word and everything. I did not expect our first meeting would be in a danger zone and saving me" he bitterly laughing.

"I'm just glad you're a wonderful young man just like your brothers, I wish to make up for my lost time with you"

"It seems it would not happen, after my request I sold my soul to Special operation field captain Yuuji" he sighed, "I signed my first demon's contract at sixteen" he said and Patricia felt more awful hearing it from his son, "Besides never thought of anything after signing my death with him. As I remembered I never had someone" after that remark he stood and raised the item on his hand, "Thank you by the way and nodding his head turning his back to his parents.

"Misaki-nee?" the boy peeked at Misaki and Usui's bedroom, "I'm leaving, I need to head back" he said and smiled at them.

"Take care laddie" called by his grandfather joining Misaki as he gave her his own present.

Not long after they heard the aircraft taking off, leaving Misaki to comfort Patricia as she cries how she felt guilty on how the boy felt and what he had signed himself on feeling the pain and the thought of being unwanted.

* * *

The evening later Usui and Misaki all dressed for bed, "I feel awful" Misaki said while Usui sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Does anything hurt?" Usui worried.

"No… It's just I feel bad for Scotty, you and your family gave me a wonderful day for my birthday while Scott… you and the others forgot about his birthday, well except your grandfather" Usui sighed feeling guilty about the truth.

"Do you have anything in mind then?" he asked pulling her to bed.

"Well, I need your grandfather's approval" she thought and started to explain to him her plan.

After explain it to him, "You know it's still early, maybe we can pay grandfather a visit in his office" he smiled.

Both took their robes and worn it, Misaki's silky sleeping dress is covered by the silky robe material matching Usui's, while Usui who followed her out the hall wearing nothing but his under pants being covered with the matching robe.

They knocked and the old man called for them to come in, the old man who is still in his suit, minus his bowtie and coat, Richard typing on his laptop slowly with his glasses resting on the tip of his nose, "Is something bothering you young ones?" he asked and leaned on his chair.

"Misa-chan has something to tell you grandfather" Usui started and smiled at her.

"Go on, tell me child" he gave his full attention to her.

"It's about Scott, I feel bad that the family put all their attention to me and missed Scott's birthday as well" she felt guilty, "I knew he felt awful earlier even though me and Usui tried our best"

"And what do you suggest would we do for him to feel better?" he asked interested.

"I was planning to throw him a late surprise birthday party" she suggested, "I mean, I want him to be surprised, as I was at what Usui and your family did for me" she smiled, "I wanted Scott to experience the happiness and excitement"

"I love your idea and I would go along with it, however, since this is your idea I want you to plan with everything be in charge with it" he smiled, "Although you may ask me in any hemp you want, I will be here" he patted her hand and Misaki smiled back at him.

"Now, Takumi, please leave us in a moment" his grandfather told him Usui a bit hesitant but complied, he kissed Misaki's head and left the room, "Misaki, thank you for loving my grandson, not just him but also my family. Especially Scott, he may likely to push people away but thank you for sticking up to him and treating him like your own little brother" he smiled in gratitude, "I may say you are now part of this family and my granddaughter as well, please… start calling me grandfather from now on" he smiled.

Misaki's eyes grew wide in surprise but happy to know that the old man finally recognized her as family, "However it doesn't mean you'll stop your studies in becoming the next lady of the house of Usuis" he chuckled.

"Of course not, si-" she was cut short by the old man.

"Grandfather, grandpa, or granddad, you're family now, you and Takumi are like married couple after all your display of romance with each other" he mused while the poor girl blushed, " Now go on and get some sleep, you'll have some planning to do tomorrow" he dismissed her, "Takumi, I know you're by the door, go get your partner" Usui chuckled and pulled Misaki gently to stand and both walked the hall closely, Misaki's arm around his torso and Usui's arms around her shoulder, Misaki telling min about what the old man said to her.

* * *

The morning later Misaki jumped to busying herself with all the preparations with Usui, true to her words, the old Duke is impressed with her dedications as part of the family.

With her family and friends who are still staying in England to help her with the plan, talking with Patricia with her ideas with Usui's suggestions Patricia thanked her for involving her carrying the important role.

With the party being planned by the evening, Richard contact Scott's mentor and superior about Misaki's plan and go along with it.

When evening came everything has been settled and Misaki seemed to approve of what she's done and satisfied with all the decorations inside the grand ballroom of the castle, with the light turned off, decorations and people who are participating are in place, now they need to wait for the important person of the evening, with Gerard picking him up from his military post, Misaki instructed Gerard that it was time to pick the young Rachester up if almost all the guest had came.

"Here they come!" Usui peeked through the window seeing the limousine's head light pulling over to the entrance of the castle, heavy footsteps coming from the hard thick boots, the double door swings open with a loud slam on cue a the family and guests who had been instructed by the family greeted the celebrant loudly.

The poor boy almost ran out the door when his laughing brothers pulled him by the collar, it took Usui and Gerard to hold him off, "Please, don't ever do that again" warned by the boy with his palm in his heart.

Misaki with amusement handed the microphone to Alexis with Theo sporting a smile of amusement, "We would like to greet our animal friendly but not so with the humans with a high and tight blonde hair friend a happy birthday!" they comically greeted and their said friend sent them a glare.

"I came all the way from camp to just hear you blabber?" said by the boy and the two made their way to him, Gerard and Usui stopped grabbing him by his collar and the two other put their arm around his shoulder as the boy shrug them both off and continued to glare.

"Trust us, your birthday will be fun since it's you new big sister who prepared all of it" he looked at Misaki and gave an appreciative small smile and glared back to the two.

"The last time I trusted you both it landed me on Major Kazami's office with punishment"

"Don't talk like I'm not present, boy" an angry Japanese man burst at the back.

"Bloody hell…" shutting his eyes and turning his head slowly on one side.

"And because we love you so much we have a short clip with all your bloody hell lines!" they laughed and his father burst out laughing holding his mother, Usui laughed along with Gerard.

With the white screen with the projector started to roll, a compilations of his bloody hell moments, it brought amusement to them.

The party is not all formal and all the guests are all wearing causals, Misaki smiled at Patricia and handed her the microphone, Patricia went in to the center with Yu.

Patricia became emotional and tears started to fall, Misaki smiled at her and told her to go on, "Charles Richard Patrick Scott the fourteenth, I know I had hurt you in your tender age and wasn't there when you need me the most" she started to cry, the boy did not flinch, Misaki who's aware of the boy's feelings when it comes to his mother started to tear up and Usui wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"I know I wasn't the greatest mother for you, and you consider your nanny a mother more than I was, I know you may not forgive me from what I did but all I wanted is to be a mother to you again, I know I should have apologized to you a long time ago, but I know how you were upset with me and never decided to stay home for too long, I know you have been avowing me as well, and refused to call me, your mother" she felt stabbing pain in her heart.

"But please, if you let me be a mother to you again, I would do my best to be the mother like I am to your brothers and you"

Everyone in the room became emotional with her words and the boy's situation, "I am a terrible mother who did not celebrate nor remember your birthday for three years" tears kept on falling.

"It's the only thing I wanted hear from you…" the boy looked down.

"Can I hug you?" she asked and Misaki felt happy they finally reconciled.

Muffled voices of mother and child can be heard, "Kid, I wasn't there when you were born but before I got captured, your mother send me your baby pictures and thought to myself, I now have three boys to go home to and teach on how to be a man, but sadly you growing up till sixteen I never met nor, played or even teach you to shave" mentioning his brett goatee.

"You don't have to worry about that, sir. Grandpa taught me how to shave and I like my hairy face like this" Yu felt embarrassed of what his son said and called him, he felt awful because the boy is distant from him.

"Now that he mentioned it he kind of looked like Duke?" Misaki whispered to Usui but she was heard by the boy.

"I don't like the mustache though…" Scott turned to Misaki and shrugged, their grandfather beside them sighed.

"I told you let it grow and you'll get used to it" he advised.

"Noooope…" his grandson just declined him again.

"You're wearing it" Patricia smiled at her son, seeing the belt she gave him.

The boy nodded, "It helped me a lot, it carries some of my tools, thank you" his mother again attacked him with a tight hug.

"I used to have this picture because when I go home, I really wanted to wear these shirts with my boys" he showed them the old worn out picture from his wallet and Misaki almost burst out laughing, Yu wearing a shirt with a print Papa Troll, Usui and Gerard in shorts with their own baby Troll shirt prints and a little onesie that has a gremlin print on it, while a heavily pregnant Patricia has a loading to seventy five percent shirt.

Misaki's tears fell from laughing as Usui sported a tiny turban with troll ears.

"I want a copy of that" she looked at Patricia and Patricia gave her a yes.

"I'm glad I wasn't born by that time" blinked by Scott.

"I'm glad, I let him wear it" Gerard pointed.

"What was I thinking?" Usui pointed and Misaki's eyes are swelling with tears laughing at him

* * *

After the boy finally reconciled with his mother, Patricia never left his side together with Yu, Misaki busied herself with Usui to keep the banquet going until she smiled at Alexis and Marrine's direction, Theo and Siluca got her signaling smile and the two boys went to get the microphone again to make everything funny.

"We have this another compiled clip for a game called ten facts for the family, lets see how well they know our candy hoarding friend well?" this time Theo said that in a laughing manner.

"Just because I put a stock of sweets beside my bed it's called hoarding…"

"Let us not forget you put some beside your study table" Alexis added.

"And inside his locket, under his motor bike, gear bag… need I to go on?" asked Theo.

"You both are going to suffer when we get back" after Scott said that, they both swallowed hard while their ladies were joined by Misaki and the two brothers Usui and Gerard laughing.

They all started with the old Duke, "What is the highest score in aptitude test we took in school?"

The old man answered immediately, "He got ninety-nine percent in his protectiveness" they all looked at the boy who looked away.

"Remember those classmates of yours I used to bask by the playground? It developed there" their sweat dropped after hearing it from the boy himself.

This time Gerard excitedly took the microphone, "Purpose why he chose to be a marine?"

"That's an easy one!" told by Gerard with confidence, "Grandfather and papa are both marines, that's why" the two older men smirked with pride until.

"Pfft… Actually, I only took marine because it will harden me enough, I'm actually changing to RAF after, I like planes…" with that Yu looked devastated and looked at Patricia with his mouth hanging, the old man sighed.

"At least he started as a marine.." told by the old man.

The game has proceeded on, until Usui, the poor guy did not get the correct answer, "He doesn't know anything about me, but he knows how to stalk Misaki-nee" after Scott said that she gave him a high five.

After the ten things game, everyone again mused at how the crown prince tried to sell off the lad to the young ladies

After the party, while the old man continued to socialize, Misaki and Usui about to head to their room when the boy caught them, "Thank you…" he gave a small smile looking down, Misaki smiled at him and Usui cupped his brother's cheek with one hand and smiled.

"We care for you, lad. Always remember that" Usui spoke and he was hugged by the tall boy sobbing, Misaki joined them and ruffled his sort hair.

* * *

The morning later, Patricia started to search for her youngest son only to be saddened that he came back to his post early in the morning while everyone is still sound asleep, the butler gave her a flash drive and told her to watch it.

After breakfast, Siluca and Marrine joined by Esther and Lydia, the five ladies were having tea, Misaki asked them to come as she is practicing her hosting training for tea parties, Usui however played another game of polo with the men.

"Misaki dear?" called by Patricia.

"Yes?" replied by the lady.

"I don't know how this things work, can you help me? Gilber gave this to mea earlier it was from Scotty"

"I see…" Misaki took her laptop and the ladies gave her a knowing smirk seeing her cover image is her and Usui when they went for a beach vacation in japan.

With a blush on her cheeks, she started to open the file, it was a single media application and opened it.

They were met by Scott's face, he was walking round at first they could see the interior of his room, his bed is simple, no bed post like Usui's nor Gerard's, no bed curtains either only white sheet of fabric over the phone and one pillow, a single frame above his bead with the image of his late pet.

His side table has a hand gun on top, taking his seat in his jet black modern design sofa, and behind him is his window with his corner desk with his laptop, notes and other papers, highlights in a case and signing pens on top is his framed traded Velcro patches, his book shelf matched the desk, while his chair is a black leather executive chair, with vertical wall mounted gun rack with his tactical vest.

"He's worse than you" sighed by Patricia to her husband who chuckled.

He started to speak, " _Uhm… good morning…"_ he greeted _"Nee-chan, thank you for the surprise gift, I could never thank you enough"_ he started and Misaki smiled, _"To lady, Rachester or should I say mother, thank you for trying to be a mother gain, it's he only thing I'm waiting for you to tell me. And I wanted to tell you the truth, deciding to enroll in a military school, but I need to it pains you and same as me but I never regret I joined, grandpa knows my real reason and that's to protect you, Gerard cant enroll because his body is weak, Takumi also cant because he's serving a different house but since I'm a Rachester and stays with the main house I need to for obligation. However seeing the bright side that if I could be my best mych tougher and skill full than my father then I can protect the family better. It distroyed me when you disowned me but I understood you, I tried my hardest to make you understand however I guess I became and exile so I coped with it and decided to just do my job properly…"_

 _"Knowing two of my mentors as my father's close friends, I begged them to let me join them and ask grandfather's help using his position to push with the investigation on father's whereabouts, with the reason to point that grandfather's innocence must be proven. With another friend of mine helpingwe located his exact position via infrared satellite and begged my superiors that I could come, although there was a bargain for my pleadings yet I don't regret it"_ he sighed, _"I hope you understand. I know you're still upset with me but I just don't know anymore, since father is back maybe it is fine for me to disappear"_ after that she felt a stab in her heart, until Siluca moved quickly to call her boyfriend.

They sighed in relief when Theo sent them a selfie where Scott is sleeping in a make shift hammock hanged on to the cannon of the tank, one leg hanging, "Apparently he was given a dayoff after he arrived back in his post, and spent his day napping since he never had a proper one" Siluca explained as her boyfriend told.

With relief, Misaki asked Theo for contacts so that Patricia can contact the teen whenever she wanted, and since he's having his day off for the day with Theo and Alexis.

Shortly after as they were continuing with tea a familiar aircraft landed to the lake side helipad, a distraught Scott was glaring at the crown prince who has been giving him a piece sign, the poor boy is wearing hand cuffs behind his back while Theo helps him out.

"What did you do to him this time?" Marrine sighed at her future husband who was grinning and hiding behind her back.

"Jumped to the opportunity that he was asleep and cuffed him?"

"When I get my hands on you, you know you'll regret it…" after that his face went pale, Patricia and Yu went to talk with the boy with his current issues and assured him.

As the morning continued the old Duke bounded to the young ladies and called Usui since he would not find Gerard or his daughter, talking to the young couple, "We'll be having a new family portrait later" he announced, "Yu is finally home and we have a new member it would be best to update our family portrait" he smiled to Usui who approved of it, "And please make your young brother come home, we need him for th-" he was cut short when he saw his grumpy grandson in uniform looking to where he can hang his hammock, "Never mind" he chuckled and walked away.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Usui and Misaki are dressed in formals, Misaki with her matching dress as Usui wear is guard uniform, sporting his family cross and medal with his sash and riding boots, the same as his older brother and father, however his younger brother sported more medals than him, with Victoria's cross, with his own order of merit after his rescue with his father the queen his grand mother sent it to him with royal Victorian chain, on his sash with his own ceremonial crossbelt, wearing his beret instead of a cap like his brothers and father does.

The worn their sabers and stood tall, the Duke in his thick uniform and boots with a ribbon on his right leg matching the other men in his family he sat in the middle with the two ladies of his house beside him, his daughter on the right with his new granddaughter on the left, Usui stood behind Misaki sporting his serious face, Gerard in the middle, and his father beside him wearing the same thing, with his own Victoria's cross and order of merit for his service which lead him to his captivity.

The old man held the picture of his wife in his hand while the photographer took their picture, Misaki with her white and golden lining dress matching Usui's dress uniform, and Patricia's plain white dress matching Yu's.

When they finished the formal one, they had to take another for the new frames to be put on the Duke's ceremonial desk, Usui and Misaki had their picture taken, both in a sweet pose and smiling to each other, the same goes for the older couple after.

With Scott named as the next Raven house Duke, he took his picture with his grandfather, the old man sitting on his red plush Victorian chair and him standing beside.

The brothers with their father and mother took their picture, until the old man wanted a single wacky picture and his youngest grandson almost refused.

With the week over Misaki and Usui need to head back to Japan with an album brought with them, Usui got their formal photo together framed and brought to their apartment.

To their surprise, the old Duke released an article about the couple being a game changer and breaking some few traditions yet shows no weakness for the dukedom family. With their sweetness showing yet still superior, my young ladies all over London admired Misaki as she showed that being a commoner is not that bad and would not pull the image of noblemen.

~END~

* * *

A/N: Crossover characters:

Lydia Carlton Ashenbert, Edgard J.C. Ashenbert and their son Alvin Ashenbert (Canon novel): Earl and Fairy

Leon Winterson and Esther Winterson: Black Earl

Alexis, Marine, Theo Cornaro and Siluca Meletes: Grancrest Senki


End file.
